Saviors of the Region
by Flash3
Summary: Darkrai is about to destroy the human race. Now it is up to the Rebellion to save mankind and save themselves. No more OCs accepted.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon in any variety  
><strong>

**Hey it's me SlashtheSceptile. This is another story of OCs. This time though, it's about pokemon saving their world and the human race.**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

There was a meeting in the pokemon world. Many pokemon has gathered to hear what the announcer has to tell. Then, the announcer appears, it is clear that the pokemon was clearly a Darkrai.

Darkrai looks at the crowd and starts speaking, "We are here because we are on a mission! We want to free our fellow pokemon friends so that they can be free and happy! The humans treat them as slaves and gets them hurt only because they think of themselves! Look at what this guy did to Celebi!"

He shows a video of Celebi getting caught by a dark ball from the masked marauder. Then, the video shifts scenes that shows the tree monster that Celebi created. What he didn't show them how 4 trainers made an attempt to save Celebi.

"See, look at humans do! Most legendary pokemon sees them as enemies and has agreed with me like my fellow Sinnoh region friends: Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina! They said that it will be a blessing" Darkrai roars. Most pokemon bellows in anger.

Then a Zoroark shouts back, "There are humans that saved her and..."

"You dare defy me?" Darkrai roars in anger. "Kill him!"

Two Ninjasks tries to capture him, but all they saw was a cloud. Then they saw him and started to chase him.

"Consider this a lesson that if you disagree, your penalty will be death." Darkrai says.

* * *

><p>So this is the OC form:<p>

Name

Species:(It cannot be a dark type pokemon or a legendary. Legendaries will appear near the end. The only dark type pokemon in the Rebellion are Zoroark and Umbreon)

Gender:

Level:70-95(Level 90s and up will be shiny so I'm only accepting 6 so first come first serve)

Profession:(How does your OC play a part)

How is your OC different from the other species:

History:(Preferably how the family died against Darkrai and his minions)

Personality:(Details)

Moves:(up to 8)

Love interest:(Just what will the other pokemon's personality be?)

* * *

><p>So, I have three examples:<p>

Name: Slash

Species: Sceptile

Gender: Male

Level: 95

Profession: He is an excellent fighter and is the Commander

How is your OC different from other species: He has a huge cut on his chest

History: His village was destroyed by Darkrai's Dark Pulse and Slash was the only one who survived. He got attacked by a Scizor and gave him a cut on his chest. He later found out that the Scizor was sent by Darkrai to kill the survivors if there was anymore. He swore revenge on the Darkrai and formed the Rebellion. He saves a Roserade from a Charizard and later falls in love with her.

Personality: He is a calm and friendly person that is in the rebellion. He is an easygoing person and can keep secrets easily. But, when he goes against one of Darkrai's minions, he gives them no mercy and hurts them no matter what. If he is pissed, he will make your life miserable.

Moves: Leaf Blade, Energy Ball, Frenzy Plant, Dragon Pulse, X-Scissor, Focus Blast, Night Slash, Thunderpunch

Love interest: He already has a girlfriend, Roserade

Name: Zorro

Species: Zoroark

Gender: Male

Level: 86

Profession: Professional stealthy person

How is he different: He has a wristband on his right hand

History: His family was really nice. But spent 3 years running away from Darkrai's minions until Slash and three different pokemon. He swore that he will not betray his team. His family told him to go for his own safety.

Personality: He likes to play pranks on people through his illusions. He is very fierce in battle because he fears that there is no way that Darkrai will give him time to escape. He also wants to help anyone under the prison of Darkrai.

Moves: Night Daze, Night Slash, Flamethrower, Focus Blast, Shadow Ball, Protect, Aerial Ace, Dig

Love interest: He likes someone that is fierce in battle and can hold her own against anyone.

Name: Rose

Species: Roserade

Gender: Female

Level: 72

Profession: She heals her teammates

How is she different: She wears a green dress

History: She was attacked by a Charizard and was very hurt. She was about to get killed by him until Slash appears and wounded him without getting hurt. The Charizard gave them respect and joined their team. Her parents died by a Fissure.

Moves: Energy ball, Sludge bomb, Aromatherapy, Synthesis, Ingrain, Protect, Extrasensory, Grass Knot

Love Interest: She has a boyfriend(Slash)

* * *

><p><strong>Please review or pm me so I can get your OC. Next chapter, a savior that needs to be saved.<br>**


	2. The Leader and the Raid

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon**

**And no more Lucarios or Riolus. I have like three Lucarios and Riolus. Also I need more OCs  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Three years after the announcement<strong>

Zoroark is running through the forest. He keeps running and the Ninjasks right behind him. Darkrai has now sent 12 to kill him.

"GAH!" he yells as he falls down a steep hill. "Shit!" He yells in pain. His right foot was bleeding.

The Ninjasks finally catches up to him, tired and angry. "You've become and annoyance to us. It took us fucking three years to try to kill you! Now you shall die." He fires a X Scissor at the Zoroark The Zoroark knows that there is nothing he can do to stop them. He closes his eyes hoping that a miracle happens. He hears the explosion but no pain was felt.

After a few seconds, the Zoroark opens his eyes not knowing if he was dead or alive. He then sees three pokemon in front of him. The one to the left is a golden, monkey-looking pokemon. It also wear gold rings around his wrist, neck, and ankles. The one on the right is obviously an Accelgor. But instead of an orange color, his color is dark-green. The one on the middle has blue skin with red circular objects on his back.

"Leave now." the one in the blue says "And what will you do to us if you don't, hmm?" a ninjask asks.

"Oh maybe we'll do this." the monkey says. His foot catches on fire and smashes the Ninjask with a drop kick. The Ninjask doesn't move as blood comes streaming from his head.

"Get them!" a Ninjask orders The Ninjasks fires X Scissors at the trio. They easily dodged it. The monkey gets two from the left, the Accelgor gets the ones on the right, while the blue pokemon gets the middle.

From the left one ninjask fire an X Scissor at the monkey while the next comes charging with an Aerial Ace. Like before, the monkey swiftly avoids the X Scissor, after that he somehow makes electric in his hands and socks the second one and lands on the ground, staying still. The final didn't get a chance to make his next move because all of a sudden, a flame hits his face and grows down, dead.

From the right the Accelgor makes a wierd sound and the Ninjasks all fall to the ground, not moving.

In the middle, all the Ninjasks try to charge at him with an Aerial Ace. "You chose the wrong desicion by getting into this, now this is your penalty!"

"You think I'm that dumb, letting you attack and thinking it's okay with it? I'm afraid not!" he yells. All of a sudden, blue, tall appears beneath them and grabs them. They start swaying them from one side to another as they make the Ninjasks hit the trees and the ground. Blood starts pouring as the Ninjasks can't escape.

Finally, the plants return to the ground and the Ninjasks looks broken from every side. Now that the Zoroark can see them from the front, he can classify what pokemon they are. The left one is an Infernape, the right is an Accelgor, and the middle is a Sceptile.

"Are you okay?" the Sceptile asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answers.

"No he isn't. Look at his foot!" the Infernape says. "It's bleeding!"

"No shit sherlock!" the Accelgor says

"Oh where are our manners? My name is Slash." the Sceptile says

"My name is Blaze." the Infernape greets

"I'm Rex," the Accelgor says.

"I'm Zorro," says the Zoroark.

"Nice name Zorro. We need to get you a place to stay." Slash says.

"Come with us." Blaze says The Zoroark looks uneasy about coming "Heh, we forgot to tell you what we do. We destroy Darkrai's plans and free the prisoners when we get the chance.

So, we won't turn you in, we promise." Rex says

"Besides, I'm number one on his hitlist," Slash says And don't worry. No one that follows Darkrai knows where we live it's safe."

"Okay. hey can I help you fight Darkrai?" asks Zorro

"Sure, we just need you to get all healed up and you need some training first." says Blaze

"Yeah and on You can't just run away and expect those Ninjasks to not catch up." says Rex

"Okay, then let's go!" says Zorro.

***At the secret base**

"Wow, this place is so high tech!" says Zorro as he sees a Vaporean walk by. "How many pokemon are here?"

"A lot." says Slash

"We just found you by accident. We were about to raid a jail nearby." says Blaze

"Oh." says Zorro. "So can I help you with raid?"

"Sure," says Rex. "We leave at midnight."

***Midnight right next to the jail**

"Okay, so all we are doing is freeing the pokemon. Knock out the guards if they see you." Slash says. "We meet back at one a.m."

***Left part of the jail**

Zorro was walking in an illusion of a Sableye. He sees a Gardevoir and a female Lucario.

"Don't hurt me!" the Lucario says

Zorro changes back to himself.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you." he says

He frees everyone and both Lucario and Gardevoir hugs him. Zorro starts blushing.

"Thank you." they say

"Your welcome." he smiles. "Oh and who are you pokemon?"

"My name is Lu." the Lucario says

"I am Samantha." the Gardevoir answers

"Nice name. I'm Zorro." Zorro responds

Slash comes with Blaze and Rex.

"What's taking you so long?" Blaze demands. He looks at a Gardevoir and the Lucario. "Are they all coming?"

"Sure," everyone says

"Let's go back to the base then." Rex says.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said no more Lucarios and please give me feedback. Oh and you can add two OCs now so yeah.<strong>

**SlashtheSceptile saying laters  
><strong>


	3. 1 Too Many Injured Pokemon

**Hey it's me again and here's another chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon(If I did, Magikarp would be less useless)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*In the Deserted Forest*<strong>

"Hurry up!" one says. The pokemon is an Umbreon who is bleeding from his left leg in the back

"We're trying!" yells one. She is an Espeon contains a small scar on her left leg.

"Comon! almost there.." the Umbreon says

Then the Krookodiles appeared from underground.

***At the Soul Base in the hallway***

"NO! I am so bored!" exclaims Blaze.

"Shut up man!" responds Rex.

"Hey retards!" yells Zorro. "There's a games room and a gym here!"

"But it's so boring! I kicked both of your ass in sparring!" complains Blaze

All of a sudden the intercom says, "Blaze, Rex, and Zorro come to the conference room immediately!"

"Yes! Finally some action!" Blaze says

***At the conference room***

"Okay, we are all going to the Deserted Forest which is basically the left side of us." Slash says

"Who are we saving?" asks Rex

"We are rescuing a lot of pokemon." Slash answers

He shows the photo of four pokemon. They show a Shroomish, an Espeon, an Umbreon, and a Plusle surrounded by a bunch of Krookodiles

"Lets go!" says Slash

***Back at Deserted Forest***

"Shit! They got us surrounded!" Umbreon yells

"Get them!" another voice says. This one has a high voice though

"Shadow Ball!" yells Umbreon who fires a black ball and hits a Krookodile

"Enough! Outrage!" yells the Krookodiles and all of them hits Umbreon knocking him out cold

"Hahahahahaha!" yells the unknown pokemon.

"Who are you?" someone else says. This time it was the Plusle

"You don't need to know!" the unknown pokemon answers. "Now finish them Krookodiles!"

They were about to go for an Outrage but then...

"Energy Ball!"

"Flamethrower!"

"Bug Buzz!"

"Focus Blast"

A blue ball, a wave of fire, and a white blast hits a Krookodile and kills them all. Then a weird sound hits the Krookodile sending him backwards which instantly kills him. There was smoke from the blasts which makes it impossible to see. Every pokemon covered their eyes

Then the smoke clears. Every pokemon in the forest sees Slash, Rex, Blaze, and Zorro.

"You guys want to help us?" Blaze asks

All the pokemon starts to step up and prepares for battle

"Let's go!" yells Zorro as Slash, Rex, Blaze, and Zorro starts to attack them

***With the pokemon in need of being saved***

"Helping hand!" the Plusle yells. The pokemon are surrounded by green energy which boosts their attack and special attack to her teammates

"Leech seed!" Shroomish shrieks. Seeds were planted on the ground and the Krookodiles retreat from them

Many of them jumps to attack them. Then the shiny Espeon intercepts them

"Swift!" she commands making stars appear and hitting the Krookodiles. They start to retreat.

***With Blaze***

"Common! Let me see what you got!" he yells

"Hmph! We'll show you!" one says. "Earthquake now!" There were earthquakes as they try to make the Infernape fall. However all he did was jump to be safe from them

"Alright, my turn. Flamethrower!" he yells. Flames are sent to the Krookodiles and kills them all.

***With Rex***

"You all suck! Bug Buzz and Swift!" Rex exclaims. The weird noise and stars appear and kills the other Krookodiles.

***With Zorro, well sorta***

The Krookodiles start to kill each other for some apparent reason. When there is one standing, he looks around confused. He looks around for something else. Then, a focus blast hits the Krookodile lying it flat.

Another Krookodile appears and then turns into a Zoroark. Zorro smiles and helps the others escape

***With Slash***

Well before we came to him, all the Krookodiles are dead as blood is dripping.

Before he can turn and leave though, a jolt of electricity went to him. Luckily, his reflex takes over and avoids it. He then sees a green Jolteon firing another move at him and the same outcome happens

"So your the Sceptile that he talks about." asks the Jolteon

"What's your name at least?" asks Slash

"My name is Kitsu," she says. "No matter though, I'll be the one that will kill you!"

"Oh?" asks Slash. "Frenzy plant!"

Blue plants starts appearing from below and charges at Kitsu. But as expected, she avoids it due to her speed. After the plants disappeared though, she saw no one.

"Fuck!" she yells and leaves the forest

***Back at Soul Base***

The Umbreon is in the medical room while Slash, Rex, Blaze, and Zorro wait for his condition.

The healer appears in the wait room and the four goes straight to him. He is obviously a Sawsbuck but his antlers are horribly bent in his back.

"Shadow's condition is alright, he'll live and he should be ready quickly." the Sawsbuck says

"Alright, thanks Zane." Slash says.

***At the conference room***

"Is he alright?" the Espeon asks

"He's in stable condition." Rex answers

"Good!" says the Shroomish

"He saved us." the Plusle says

"He's one of the best." Blaze responds

"Well, good night." Slash says

"Good night." they answer

They turn to leave but Slash stops

"Wait! Tell us your name first!" Slash requests

"I'm Addie." the Plusle replies

"My name is Shita." the Shroomish responds.

"And, I am Pamela." the Espeon answers back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have three things to say: **

**1. I will not accept anymore OCs that now helps Slash. They all have to work for Darkrai. **

**2. If you want to change your OC to work for Darkrai, pm me before your character appears. If you are one of the few who have already introduced, we will work something out**

**3. I will probably publish the my story later than I hope to be because I am working on another story.**

**That's all I need to say so R&R and please give me feedback**

**Until next chapter  
><strong>


	4. A Shocking Outcome

**Hey it's me SlashtheSceptile and here's to this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon**

* * *

><p><strong>*City of Roo*<strong>

Darkrai stands on the city and waits impatiently for something**. **Then, Kitsu appears Darkrai starts to talk to him

"Well Kitsune, did the mission succeed?" Darkrai asks

"No master, it did not." Kitsu answers back

"WHAT!" Darkrai says angrily

"We were about to finish them off until that blasted Sceptile came!" Kitsune replies angrily. "Why is he against us? Why doesn't he want to free the other pokemon from the humans from misery?"

"I don't know." Darkrai says. "But he will not stop our plans from working. He cannot save everyone. So I'm gonna ask you and an assassin I hired to attack a village. You will attack at midnight because most pokemon are sleeping there. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" Kitsu says. "By the way, who is this assassin because isn't he suppose to be killing important pokemon?"

"Yes he is, but we already agreed. So get your troops and kill them all!" Darkrai responds.

***At Soul Base three and a half hours after the conference***

"Man, I love doing missions!" Zorro says.

"I know right!" Blaze answers.

Rex nods in agreement

Slash all of a sudden comes here.

"So no one in danger yet and I am bored waiting. Who wants to fight me?" he asks

"Let's go!" Blaze answers. "Can't wait for another victim.

Before they can go to the practice battlefield though. Lu comes.

"Slash! There's a pokemon in danger and this is not good!" she says.

She shows the video camera showing a Roserade in danger trying to get away from a Charizard which all of a sudden makes Slash furious.

"I'll go alone!" he declares.

"What!" the four responds in unison

"You heard me!" he answers back.

"But Slash! That pokemon is a-" Zorro argues

"No buts!" Slash snaps. "I'm going alone and that's final!"

Before they can answer, Slash is already gone.

"Oh boy." Rex says. "He's gonna get himself killed."

"I can keep a close watch on him." someone says

The pokemon ends up being Pamela.

"Okay." Blaze says. "Keep a close eye on him and keep up with him."

"Yeah, okay." Pamela replies.

***In the Segmented Forest east of Soul Base**

Slash was jumping from branch to branch to see if he can find the Roserade while Pamela although not as fast as him, kept up with him.

Several minutes passed by and saw the Roserade with her back against the tree against a Charizard.

The Charizard look Slash saw is nothing that looks like a regular Charizard. His coloration is navy-blue instead of orange and his wings are red that reminds him of blood. But, nonetheless goes between the Roserade and the Charizard.

"Stop!" Slash says. "You are not going to hurt her anymore!"

"Oh really?" the Charizard questions. "Shadow Claw!"

His claws turns purple and hits Slash in the face getting him out of the way.

"Dragon pulse!" Slash hits him with a thin beam and is sent to the ground.

"She matters this much to you?" he asks. "Well then too bad!"

"Shut up! Thunderpunch!" Slash hits with blue, electric hands at the Charizard while he thought that would do a lot, all the Charizard did was wince but nothing else happens.

"Oh I forgot to tell you that I'm not flying type. I'm a dragon type." Charizard responds. "Now my turn Air Slash!"

Sceptile is once again sent backwards to the ground. Now his head is bleeding and can't do much since he is badly injured.

The Charizard smiles, but not really pleased at what he did. "_Sorry man. I know you like that Roserade and I feel bad, but it's orders from Master Darkrai."  
><em>

"Time to finish you! Blast burn and Inferno!" he yells.

To Pamela's and the Roserade's horror, the fire starts building from behind him while Charizard opens his mouth and another strong beam is about to hit.

Slash looks at Pamela's direction and says, "Pamela, I know your there. When he opens his mouth and fires, you gotta run. Don't worry about me save the Roserade and yourself! If you fight that will attract even more attention. Run to the b-"

He couldn't finish the sentence because the spiraled him and hits him in the side while the beam hits the front part of Slash. Slash lays there badly burnt.

Pamela then takes that chance and snatches the Roserade and although the Roserade kept trying to get off, she couldn't and they went on their way back to the base.

Meanwhile Kitsu and the team of Houndoom sees Slash lying on the ground and the Charizard waiting for them.

"Great job Charmer!" Kitsu remarks.

"Thanks." Charmer muttered.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"Nothing I was just thinking of something. Not a big deal." he replies

"We should get to Master Darkrai and tell him about your success after we bring this pest to the top-class jail." Kitsu states.

Charmer nodded and then they went.

***Back at Soul Base***

Pamela comes back with the Roserade. Blaze, Rex, Zorro, Astro, Shita, Zane, Addie, and Shadow comes and sees them.

"Hey Pamela. Another mission completed." Blaze says when he sees the Roserade.

"Where's Slash?" Rex asks and right away he said a bad question due to both of their faces. The Roserade and Pamela looks down but it was clear that they had tears.

Finally, Pamela answers, "Slash got beaten and he got captured."

Then, there was silence.

"This is bad!" Blaze says

"Nnnooo, it's the best shit in the world!" Rex says sarcastically which starts into an arguement. Then, everyone except the Roserade started arguing all of a sudden. They kept going for about thirty seconds until...

"SHUT UP!" the Roserade yells, tears going to her face. This stops everyone and she continues, "He is in danger and all you can do is argue!" She starts to cry even louder which makes them ashamed.

"She's right!" Shadow says. "We need to plan that out where Slash is at."

"How do we do that?" Addie asks

"Hey Zorro, find a jail and locate a computer while me and Rex will back you up okay?" Shadow says

"Fine." Zorro replies.

"What about me?" the Roserade asks.

"You, need to stay here. We don't need anyone else but we will tell you. Same with everyone else" Shadow answers.

"Okay, then." the others respond unwillingly.

"Well then, let's go." Rex says.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's to another chapter of Saviors of the Region. I think this is a pretty good cliffhanger and. I think I'm gonna discontinue my tournament story since I like writing this better. I will have the next chapter up by next week.<br>**

**Oh and I hope that CoffeeTart's mom is alright. I don't know her in person but she has stories which are way better than mine and I hope that her mom gets better. ****Anyways R&R****. ****So for now, later.**


	5. Getting Some Info

**Hey it's me again. Here is another chapter of Saviors of the Region.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon at all.**

* * *

><p><strong>*In Roo City*<strong>

Charmer and Kitsu at the heart of Roo City. They go to the headquarters and sees Darkrai. They both bow to him.

"Well?" he demands.

"We have bad news and we have great news." Kitsu replies.

"Well, go on with it!" Darkrai says impatiently

"The bad news is that a Roserade got away." Charmer answers nervously.

"WHAT?" he roars angrily. "I told you guys specific instructions that you kill every single one of them!" he continues. "You better hope that this "great news are as great as you say!"

Charmer gulped and says, "We have captured the Sceptile from your hitlist."

Darkrai's facial expression changes to delight so quickly and says, "Great news? Those are fucking terrific news! Bring him to me right away!"

Charmer is about to leave like everyone else but... "Charmer come back here! I need to talk to you."

"You are gonna help lead attacks with Kitsu. I'm sure that you two will get together very well." he says

"I can't do that Master." Charmer replies

"Why not?" he asks, in a dangerous tone

Charmer is starting to get nervous again but he says, "I have a girlfriend and I am still looking for her. Do you know where she is?"

"I don't know where she is, but I'm sure it would be easier if you ask others for help." he says. Darkrai sounds devastated but he hid a smile so faint, no one would of seen him.

_"If only he knew that she is up for execution. Then he would be able to be stronger with his anger, but it might too risky for he will too strong for me."_

They then bring the Slash, hands tied up and is projectile-attack proof

"We'll talk later." Darkrai says.

***At Jail G41***

"Okay, here's the plan." Shadow says, "Zorro, find the records of pokemon. Rex and I will free the other pokemon.

They then parted away.

Shadow separates and goes to the left side.

_"Hmm, I wonder how many pokemon are in this jail."_ Shadow thought.

Shadow keeps walking and starts and sees a Spiritomb on guard.

"Dark Pulse." Shadow whispers and knocks out the Spiritomb.

Shadow takes the keys and starts to unlock the cells.

Rex is on the right side of the jail.

There was a Sableye that passes by him as he easily takes him out with a U-turn

"Jesus Christ that was quick." he says

He begins to unlock the cells making quick progress.

Zorro went straight and continues his way to the intel room upstairs. When he got there, a Krookodile fast asleep in the intel room.

"Man, how many Krookodiles have I met," he sighs as he fires the focus blast.

Once he goes down, he throws the Krookodile down the house. After that, he starts to open the files and the computer ends up being locked.

_"Hmm, what would the password be?"_ he thought, _"That would be kuro?" _He types kuro and the screen says access denied. _"How about kurio?" _He types that and another access denied appears. _"Shit what is it?" _he sees his typing about kurio and smacks his head. _Dammit, I spelled kurio wrong. Let's try again." _he types the word and instead of spelling k-u-r-i-o, he spells k-u-r-o-i and presses enter. Finally, another notice appears and says access granted.

He sighs and starts looking for Slash's name in hopes of finding him.

Shadow is about a fifth done with his part and sees a white Glaceon in the cell.

"Hey, I'm gonna get you out and you'll be safe with us. he says. He unlocks the cell and opens the door.

"Thanks." she says.

"Your pretty cute." he says blushing

"Again, thanks but I like someone else." she replies.

"Oh." he says depressed as he keeps going from cell to cell. "What's your name?"

"I'm Glacia." she says. "What's yours?"

"My name is Shadow." he answers.

"Where are you taking me?" she asks alarmed.

"I'm gonna take you to where my friends and I live." he replies

"Where is that?" she asks.

"Somewhere away from this place. But we have to wait for everyone else." Shadow says as he opens the last cell.

"Okay, do you know where a Charizard is? Blue body, red wings?" she asks.

"No, but I have saw him fighting one of my friends and beat him because of this one girl." he says.

"Oh." she says. "Where is this one guy?"

"We are trying to find him." he says as he sees Rex on his last row. "Common, we'll wait at the front of the jail."

"Oh SHIT!" Zorro yells when he sees where Slash is located.

"I have to see them quickly!" he says.

***At the front of the jail***

"WHAT?" Shadow and Rex says in unison.

"Dam we need other pokemon. Let's go back to the base because we know that we can't do this with these pokemon." Rex says.

"There too tired." Zorro answers. "We all need to rest. I have a feeling that everyone in Soul Base did someone says."

As soon as they see Glacia, they stare at Shadow grinning

"Ooh, who's this girl?" Rex says.

"Oh, this is Glacia." Shadow answers then sees both of them. "She likes someone already."

"Anyways, we need to go back to Soul Base." Zorro says

"Ok then. Let's go." Rex answers

***At Soul Base***

Shadow, Rex, Zorro, and the other prisoners returns to Soul Base. When they came in, the other pokemon came to see him.

"Hi. We're back." Shadow says.

"Hey, where's Slash at?" asks Astro.

"Yeah, about that." Zorro starts. "We need your help." He tells everyone where Slash is located. After he finished, there was complete silence.

"So, let me get this straight. Slash is in Roo City and instead of being in a prison cell, he is being tortured by Darkrai?" Blaze asks.

"That's right." Rex replies.

"Is Slash that hot Sceptile that saved my life?" Roserade asks.

"Yes." Pamela answers. "Why? Do you like him?"

"No." Rose answers. The problem for her is that she hesitated and didn't look at her when she replied.

"So, moving on. What's the plan you guys?" Shadow asks.

"Aren't you supposed to be the mastermind?" Shita asks.

"Yeah. But I never planned an attack this big. Slash is the one that actually does the planning." Shadow says.

"We need an attack involving strong pokemon. That means we need Blaze and Rex." Zorro answers.

"I think I can help." a voice says. This a Bisharp that really doesn't have anything different.

"Okay, and we recruited another pokemon too." Samantha says. A Charizard appears in the crowd. Unlike Charmer, she is a black Charizard with blue eyes.

"Nice, what's your name?" Shadow asks.

"My name is Volcana." she answers

"How about you, Bisharp?" Blaze asks.

"I'm Kibo." he replies.

"We need to wait first because they are injured due to well no food so we will need to attack tomorrow." Rex answers

"But first, how do we take down the other Charizard. He's not a regular Charizard." Pamela asks.

"What do you mean?" Shita responds.

"I mean that it isn't a flying type at all. His type instead of flying is dragon." Pamela says. That makes everyone worry with a lot of "How do we beat it" or "Should we even do this?"

"Wait." Shadow says as he stops the crowd. "There is a pokemon here that knows him really well." he points his head toward Glacia.

"I never battled him before though." she says. "The reason why I was sent to the prison is that I don't actually know."

"Hmm, well fine." Shadow says. "I believe you. But we have to get some rest before we attack."

"Fine." Blaze answers.

"Parvai." Shadow says

"Yes Shadow?" she asks

"I need you to take a look at Roo City and see where Slash is located, but be fast and don't stay for too long okay?"

"Yeah okay." Parvai answers and leaves the base."

"That is all for today." Blaze says

***In Roo City***

"Gah!" Slash yells as he gets hit with a Blaziken's fire punch.

"Are you gonna tell me where the base is or not? I have all day." Darkrai says, getting really impatient.

"Alright I'll tell you." Slash says. "UP YOUR ASS!"

He gets hit with a Blaze kick.

"I've gave you the chance to live and I've been asking you nicely." Darkrai says. "Now I am done being all nice to you. Blazikens go!"

Slash gets hit with a Blast Burn from every side.

"I can take this all year if I have to!" he says.

"Too bad. At noon, you will die by a guillotine." Darkrai says.

"Good night. You'll need it." he says as he leaves the warehouse.

* * *

><p><strong>So, here's another chapter of Savior's of the Region. I hope that you find this story interesting but I need more reviews. So please put a review in the review box and I hope I can get another chapter done.<strong>

A/N: For all the authors that are wondering when your OC will appear, they will appear in order. The ones in the first chapter that appeared, I just needed them to make an impression for Zorro. And so I do not think that any of the OCs will appear next chapter.

**Well then, later**


	6. The Rescue and a Shocking End

**Hey you guys it's me again with another chapter.** **Before we begin, I want to let you know that there will be some OCs appearing in this chapter. So, that's it and hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon**

* * *

><p><strong>*In Soul Base*<strong>

"Okay, rescue mission Slash will be underway." Shadow says

"Hey, Shadow why is this not ranked like the other ones?" a Ninetales asks. Her mane covers her left eye and her red eyes are brighter than normal with two gold hoop earrings in her right ear.

"Because, this is too hard to complete with just a handful of pokemon." Shadow responds.

"Anyways." Blaze starts. "The pokemon that wants to help, write your name here. There is also a high chance that you'll die though."

After the pokemon that are gonna fight signs up, Blaze brought it to Shadow.

"Great, we have enough pokemon to attack." Shadow says.

"Okay, that's great." Volcana says. "But, we still need a plan. Do you have a plan?"

"We do." Rex answers. "Dusty, give us your plan that we accepted."

"Okay." replies Dusty. Dusty is a Flygon that has a scar shaped like a lightning bolt just underneath his eye. "First, we need to get Darkrai to retaliate. So, we attack in the front gate which will get Darkrai to attack. Second, Samantha and other pokemon will teleport to where Slash is located. When she does that, we go on defense and basically block all of his attacks using the snipers. Finally when Samantha is out, we back out and someone will use a smokescreen or a flash. Oh and we already chose whose going to join Samantha in the rescue of Slash. The two pokemon that are coming with Samantha are Pamela and Blaze."

"That's a pretty good plan." Pamela said.

"Nice plan." Kibo says.

"Are you sure this will work?" Addie asks.

"No." Zorro answers.

"Great." a pokemon answers sarcastically.

"This is our best bet. We cannot have a full-proof plan all the time. Their city is well guarded so we have to do this and this is the lowest chance on casualties." Zorro says.

"We need to go, we don't even know if Slash is dead by now." Pamela says.

"Then, let's go!" Lu exclaims.

***At Roo City***

Slash tries to get out of the chair without any luck. Then, Darkrai and a Gardevoir goes in the warehouse and Slash stops knowing that it won't help if he's desperate.

"How does it feel Sceptile?" he asks. Slash just sits there without an answering.

"He's not dead right?" a gardevoir asked. Her hair is longer and straighter than the other Gardevoirs.

"No, he's still asleep. He's still breathing." Darkrai answers. He then smacks Slash in the head and he opens his eyes not even showing pain.

"Are you listening Sceptile? You will die right-" he couldn't finish the sentence because there was an explosion in the city.

The radio is heard and a pokemon's voice is heard. "Sir, there are pokemon attacking the-" as his voice disappears as explosions are heard in the radio.

"What the. Lilithe, tell me what will happen." Darkrai demands.

"The stronger pokemon that are involved in this assault will escape." the Gardevoir responds.

"What!" Darkrai yells angrily.

"Hahaha! My team will survive and they prevail against you. Futures can't change. It's bound to happen!" Slash says.

"Fine I'll see what they are going to do. And I will see that they will all die!" Darkrai answers.

Darkrai leaves but the Blazikens and the Abomasnows stay.

(=+=)

BOOM!

"Flamethrower!" Volcana says as blue flames goes directly to a Skarmory.

"Bug Buzz" Rex yells as the Mightyena is hit with a noise that instantly kills them.

"Water pulse and Psychic combo move!" a Golduck shouts as he toys with some pokemon eventually killing them.

After a few minutes, Darkrai appears and starts firing Dark voids and Dark pulses.

In the trees outside Roo City, the snipers, Blaze, Pamela, and Samantha are waiting until they saw the Darkrai. "Go now!" a Breloom says as he hits a pokemon with a seed bomb.

"Thanks Fallout!" Samantha says before she, Pamela, and Blaze disappears.

(=+=)

The three pokemon reappears at the warehouse where automatically, an Abomasnow sees them.

"Flamethrower." he whispers as an orange flame hits the white pokemon.

They then teleport right before a Blaziken found them.

"Next time Sam, can you please teleport somewhere safe?" Blaze asks.

"How was I supposed to know?" Samantha answers.

When they got up Lilithe got in front of them not surprised that they were hiding there.

"Great, now we are gonna die." Pamela says.

"Actually, I'm not gonna try to hurt you." Lilithe objects. "I want to ask you something."

"Um, okay. I can't be about were we are." Samantha says.

"Sure. I'll let you guys get your leader if you can go save my brother and my sister. My brother is a Ralts and my sister is a Kirlia." Lilithe answers.

"Sure. What jail is it?" Pamela asks.

"It's at jail D20." Lilithe says.

"Okay then. They'll be safe." the infernape says.

"Okay, that's all. By the way, Sceptile is in the room across you." Lilithe responds as she teleports away.

(=+=) 43 minutes later

"What the hell is taking them so long?" the Golduck asks.

"We can't back out yet." Shadow responds as he uses Dark pulse on a Honchcrow.

"Um, guys." Blaze says over the radio.

"Where the fuck are you?" the Golduck asks.

"We are trapped in the warehouse." Blaze says.

"Hey, why can't you teleport?" Zorro asks from another place.

"You know, I never thought about that." Blaze answers. "Hey Sam, we can teleport."

After he said that, about five seconds later, Ryder speaks up, "They're here."

"Idiots." Shadow mutters. "Let's go! Pull back."

Darkrai pulls out another Dark pulse but he only killed about two pokemon on that move.

"Dammit!" he yells.

***At Soul Base***

Slash is in the infirmary and about all the pokemon in Soul Base come to see him. He has bruises and burn marks everywhere. **  
><strong>

"He's okay." Zane says. With that answer, there are a lot a sighs of reliefs.

"Just give him four days and he'll be okay."

"Alright." Shadow says. "Now, it's time to go and go back and rest."

There were a lot of pokemon in the infirmary. Zane sighs.

"I never get a break. Well, better help them out." he says to himself as he leaves Slash and pulls the curtains so no one can see him.

At night, the Roserade goes to the base quietly, _"I hope that no one can hear me. I need him to say something to that Sceptile."_

She goes back to the infirmary and goes to Slash's room. She sees Slash and sees his eyes closed.

_"Oh, he's asleep. Maybe I should wait for tomorrow."_

She turns and leaves until..

"Wait!" Slash says. His voice is weak and his burn marks are clear even in the dark.

"Don't leave yet."

"Um, okay." the Roserade says.

"Thanks for saving me." she says.

"No problem." he says.

"Must be painful." she says.

"You don't know how it is with him. It hurts." Slash told her.

"You went to get me even you know the Charizard had a type-advantage on you."

"Yeah. Stupid idea."

"Hmm. How can I repay you."

"I don't need anything."

"Are you sure? I think you need one thing."

"What's that?"

Roserade smiles and she plants her lips on him.

_"Um, okay. I guess that works, too." _he thought as she disconnects

"Yeah, that's something that I need." Slash says as he kisses her back. "Oh shit!"

"What, she asked."

"There's a camera watching us."

"Oh well." she says pretty irritated

"Hey, you never told me what your name is."

"Right, I'm Rose." she says

"I'm Slash." the Sceptile says.

(=+=)

Zorro, Rex, Lu, Blaze, and Shadow are laughing hard.

"I knew it!" Rex says.

"Haha! That's true. We told you that he liked her!" Blaze says.

"You guys are actually right." Lu responds

"Only time when he isn't careful." Zorro says.

"He's gonna have a hard time when we talk to him because he noticed the camera!" Shadow tells them.

They burst out laughing again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, here's the chapter and just to warn you. There is no rescue missions next chapter. I wonder what will happen. And I also think that this will be a 30+ chapter story/movie. So, hopefully I can do that. I wonder what will the five tell Slash.  
><strong>


	7. Just for Fun

**Wassup guys? I just want to tell you that I am not going to discontinue this fun story. So just to prove it, here is another chapter.** **Hope you guys are still reading this. If not, well, you're not here. Enough chatter, let's get into this.**

**Disclaimer: Yo no tengo pokemon.(That's your Spanish lesson for today. Not that I'm Mexican.)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*At Soul Base*<strong>

Slash walks to Sparring area where Blaze, Rex, and Shadow hang out.

"Hey buddy!" Shadow says with a grin on his face.

"Hey, why are you smiling?" he asks.

"We saw what the Roserade did to you when at the infirmary." Blaze says.

"Uh... Wh-what are you guys talking about?" Slash stammers.

"Dude! Don't lie man! We saw the camera and we recorded the whole thing!" Rex counters.

"Look who it is right now?" Blaze says as he sees Rose comes with Glacia.

"Hey guys." Rose says.

"Hi Rose. Glacia" Slash replies.

"What are you guys talking about?" the Glaceon says.

"We were talking abou-" Shadow began until he got hit by a Leaf Blade by Slash.

"Nothing" Slash interrupts. "So Glacia, did you show Rose the whole building?"

"Yeah." Glace replies

"Alright, yeah we have no missions so you can do whatever you want." Slash says

"How about you spar with me Rex?" Blaze asks.

"How about I spar with you and I kick your ass?" Slash replies.

"Oh snap!" Shadow says.

"You? Taking me on in sparring? I like to see you try?" Blaze says.

"Alright, tell everyone that we will spar Rex." Slash says. "How bout 200 bucks on the line for the winner?"

"Oh heck yes!"

"Okay. You owe me 200 bucks then." as Blaze replies.

"You guys are going to watch?" Shadow asks.

"Sure, we have nothing else to do." Rose says.

They waited for Rex and all the other members who wanted to watch. Finally, Rex shows up with at least one hundred members as they started to make bets on the Slash and Blaze fight.

"Ooh, I think Blaze will win." one says.

"Are you kidding me? Slash will tear him to pieces." another says.

** *Slash and Blaze enter the sparring area. The area is as big as the pokemon battlefield itself and but with trees and water.***

"Okay so I will say begin okay." Shadow says. After a second he yells. "Begin!"

Slash immediately goes to the trees as Blaze tries to follow him. It didn't take long for him to see a Thunderpunch to the face as he acrobatically lands on his feet. He makes a grin to the hidden Slash and immediately attacks the spot where the Sceptile is located.  
>"Flamethrower!" he yells as flames erupt from his mouth and burns the tree. Slash goes back to the Ground and gets hit with a Mach Punch. Slash sees the Infernape to the left as Blaze tries a Flare Blitz, but Slash sees him and dodges it. Blaze doesn't waste any time and tries to hit him with a Blaze Kick.<p>

"Well, is that the best you can do? Well then, Leaf Blade." Slash yells as his arm elongates to a sword as he hits Blaze and makes an explosion. Slash but can't find him. He sees a hole in the ground and his fear rises and thinks, "Oh shit!" The ground breaks apart and he gets hit by a Close Combat.  
>Blaze stands there knowing that Slash would not have a lot of energy left. He prepares for his Flame Wheel grinning like a maniac until by a Night Slash to the face.<br>"Ow! What the fuck?" Blaze says and Slash nails him with a Leaf Blade.  
>"You really didn't think that I would just give up man. You know me better than that." Slash says grinning<br>"Ha! I'm still going to win man. Mach Punch!" Blaze says as he tries to make a quick punch to the face.  
>"Focus Blast!" Slash yells. Although Mach Punch is supposed to be the faster attack, Slash's incredible speed makes up for it as the Focus Blast pierces through the Mach Punch and hits Blaze."<br>Blaze stands up and looms at Slash while and they both see each other panting hard.

"Ooh. They have to make their final move." one of the pokemon says.

"Okay, fine." Blaze says.  
>"That money is mine and I will not be denied!" Slash yells.<br>"FULL POWER THUNDERPUNCH!" they both attack with their electric hands as they collide and both go flying back to farthest of their side. Both pokemon collapse and for a good ten seconds, none of them moved.

"Wow, it ends up being a draw as both of them looks injured really badly." Glacia whispered.

"I'll get the Nurses." Rose sighs as Slash gets injured, again. The others leave as Slash and Blaze go to the infirmary while Shadow, Rex, Glacia, and Rose follow them.

"Great job Slash. You hurt yourself again!" Rose says as she and Glacia watches a Blissey take care of him.

** *In Blaze's room***

"You idiot! Why would you Thunderpunch? You could have just hit him with a Flamethrower!" Shadow says.

Rex is walking around the medical area before he hears groans from a pokemon. He sees Addie the room she is in. When he walks in he sees Addie in the bed asleep. She has burn marks on her stomach and her leg. He also sees a Riolu and a Luxray watching her.

"What happened?" he asks.

"Well I was getting attacked by a Darmanitan using Flamethrower and the Plusle saved me. So here she is."

"Wow. That takes a lot of balls to get in the way of a Flamethrower." Rex says shocked. "By the way, who are you guys, new recruits?"

"Yeah, we found the place because a pokemon called Giel." Luxray says.

"Ah, I see. Anyways I'm Rex."

"I'm Anubis." the Riolu says.

"Yeah, I'm Leon." says the Luxray.

"Nice to meet you two, I guess I'll leave you guys alone." Rex  
>says<p>

Rex leaves the room and decides to go to Slash's room.

At Slash's room

While Rex is talking to the new recruits, Slash is making out with Rose as he is lying down. Rex goes to the room and becomes paralyzed in shock. Slash sees him and just stops. Rose sees that he stopped and looks back as she sees the green Accelegor. There was silence until Slash cleared his throat.

"You saw nothing." he says.

"What will you do about it?" Rex says smirking

"I'll tell the Butterfree that you like her." Slash responds grinning.

"Don't you dare!"

"Oh I will."

"Fine, I'll shut up."

Rex leaves the room as Slash disables the video camera. Rose waits until he goes back to his bed.

Slash gets back and asks her, "You wanna make out again?"

"Sure." she replies smiling.

They start kissing again for five minutes. They started watching TV until it was about ten-thirty. They were watching until the Shiny Sceptile sees the Roserade fall asleep. He started to watch some other movies until he finally falls asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So how do you like this? Now, I'm done with the chappie. Not that it was hard, but I had other stuff to do so yeah. Anyways this is now Flash3 signing off.<br>**


End file.
